Blomming, falmeing,flying
by Inkheartpony
Summary: Zuko has Katara...Aang wants her...But could it be..Zuko wants her now too? more than He wants aang? Zurtara love triaangle with aang,TO BE CONCLUDED
1. Chapter 1

Gohst: Hey avatar friends...Guess what? I dun own this!

Zuko sat up opening his eyes. Who was knocking on his door so early in the morning?

He walked to it"Who's there?"

"Prince Zuko! It's the avatar!" His uncle called stumbling in"His friends and him are injured and on the side of the beach.."Zuko blinked"Quickly Uncle! Take them!"

Zuko couldn't believe his luck. The avatar had bitten off more than he could chew, it was only a passing thought on who could have possibly done this to the avatar and his friends.

When katara woke up, she was confused, they where just attcked out of the blue, allt he food and money they had ahd been takn, when the men tried to take her, she remember Aang going into avatar mode, but she didnt rember much else. She looked up and let out a cry. Where where they? Wait..they? Aang and Saka where missing. She bit her lip touching the cold bars of her chage"Hello?"

Zuko came walking in"So then..you're the fist to wake Water tribe peasant? We saved you from the tide ..you should be grateful..." She stood"Where is Aang! And Saka!" Zuko smiled"In the room next to you..I thought it smart to keep you guys seperated..so you cant plot together"

Katar blinked"we will get away"He turned"Im soo sure I-" A gaurd ran in"ZUKO! The avatar just escaped..."Katar smiled"And he left the ship"Katara frowned. Zuko turned to her slowly"..."

She smiled"Ha look at that you lost him again Too bad SOOO sad"He hit the bars"Don't mock me woman...I still Caught you didnt I? You have no reason to celebrate..when im Done with you..."

"Zuko..Have you been raised in a barn?"

"Uncle..."

Iroh Walked in"This is a landy in bloom, and if you bruise a blooming flower-"Zuko turned on his heal"Shudup! ..."Zuko walked out steaming. Iroh grinned and gave the girl a tray off food" So what happned" Katara sighed and leaned on the wall"...Aang...Why would he leave us here" Iroh blinked'I don't believe the avatar knew you where on the ship as well..but if hes as loyal as you think he is... he will return for you" Katara sighs"And then..Zuko will..."

Iroh stood"Zuko will take him..."


	2. Aang attacks!

Gohst:Chapter 2! Aang attacks! (I dun own Avatar or anything to do with it) disclaimer

"Zuko will take him"

The words echoed in her mind. She Couldn't just sit here, there had to be something she could do. She moved around her cell, eyeing the guards and sighing to her self. Aang would return for her and Saka.

Meanwhile Zuko stood on deck watching the sky closely. A few of his men stood at ready and his uncle stood to his side looking at the shore line.

Zuko blinked"There he is! The avatar!"

The men rushed forward sending flaming balls into the air at the air bender flying down gracefully. He dodged almost perfectly around the balls of flame and lading in front of zuko"Where are they!"When zuko attacked in response Aang reacted quickly with a blast that knocked zuko off the boat. He pushed past Zukos men and down the stairs

Saka lifted his head slowly"...What's all that noise?"He mumbled walking to the bars. The two gauds stood at the door in a stance. Suddenly the door blew open knocking them back "Saka?"

Saka grinned"Aang!"

With a blast of air Aang broke the lock on the cell and saka came running out"Where is katara!"

"Aang!" Aang and Saka turned to see A beat up Zuko come in"No way"Called Aang"I knocked you off the boat"He held up katara"I've got something you want avatar"He said putting a hand up to her face"Unless you want her to end up looking like me...putt down that stick, and give yourself up"

katara twitched and looked up "Don't worry abought me aang! Run!" Aang moved forward and Zuko tightened his grip so she let out a small cry.

Aang dropped his staff"Zuko no! You win! Just don't hurt her!"

Saka glared"That's low Zuko!"

Zuko pulled katara back"It dosent matter...Gauds! Lock them up Tightly this time..."he said as he turned with katara. AANG moved forward"Zuko! What are you doing! Let katara go" He looked back"The water bender stays with me! You even try to get away ill mess up her pretty face!" Aang and saka dropped their stance and where soon chained and put into a cell.

Zuko let katar watch"Aang..Don't do this..you can get away Aang!"

Aang didn't look up"Im sorry Katara..I wont let you get hurt because of me.."Zuko pulled her away"Enough...Your coming with me Water tribe peasant.."he pulled the stumbling girl behind him. She takes one last glance at her friends and lowers her head.

Zuko grinned to himself. Seems he has finally Caught the avatar, using a interesting weapon. He looks down at her as he pulled her down the hall.

She looked up"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere I can keep an eye on you and can get to you quickly...My room"


	3. Smell nice

Chapter 3: Run away!

Gohst: I got a pretty upsetting review from someone im glad people are giving me good advice. They had a point XD any way here is chapter 3!

Sokka sat fast asleep, But aang couldn't sleep. He wanted to know if katara was ok, what would happen to her if he tried to escape. He looked up sighing"Please be ok..." Sokka sat up"Hu? Wha?

Aang blinked"Nothing.."

Katara kicked and punched the door"Let me out! Let me out you- "The door swung open and she fell over , She hit bare flesh and looked up. Zuko glared down at her in his bath robe"Do you EVER shut up water peasant!" She backed up"Take me to Aang I want to see Aang!" He sighed frustrated "shut up already! If you weren't the only think keeping the avatar here I would kill you right now!"

"Ha id like to see you try!" she said prodding him with her finger with ever word she said. He grabbed her wrist"Don't push me..."

What saved her was Zukos'' uncle "Zuko Calm yourself...Harm this girl and the avatar could escape.." zuko took a deep breath and blew smoke from his nose walking past her into his room. Iroh smiled at Katara"I will take you to him.."Zuko looked over his shoulder"Uncle ..."He said in warning but he was already pushing Katara out of Zukos' room"ill bring her back don't worry"

Zuko sighed removing his robes when his uncle left. Getting dressed he looked aggravated"I guess that woman must be the Avatars lover or something"He said thoughtfully. He moved back sighing sitting on his bed. He got the avatar, finally, but could he return home. When he inhaled he smelt an unfamiliar sent. He shook his head, it was only the peasants smell. It wasn't a bad smell he thought.

Katara ran to aang and Sokka hugging them both. They where happy to see her safe. Aang looked her over"He didn't hurt you did he? did he?"

She shook her head"No Aang im fine...Please don't do this..you can get away Aang..."Aang nodded"But I wont risk you ..." Katara blushed"..." Zuko watched form the door"...Titch"He grabbed her arm"Ok that is enough...Not so close"

Katara blinked "Hey! No let go..What's your deal?" Zuko pulled her too her feet. He was angry and not sure why"Come uncle" He said walking out pulling her along. Iroh narrowed his eyes with a grin at his nephews actions. He stood and followed after him"Heheh...What is wont Nephew...seeing the avatar and the girl together make you jealous that you don't have a girl friend" Zuko stopped and glared at his uncle"What idiocy are you spewing" He said . He looked at katara and looked away putting her in his room and locking his uncle out. He stood in the hall grinning


	4. she's sick

Chapter 4: She's sick…

Gohst: omg sorry for the long wait I forgot to tell everyone I was leaving for a long time, to make up for it ill make all my updates as long as possible and check my spelling twice because I love you guys!

Disclaimer: this fan fic is now disclaimed

Zuko sat on his bed staring at the girl who was leaning against the door glaring at him. He sighed as he took of his boots and shirt and laid on his bed turning his back to her. She looked away from him and glared at the floor. She wont fall asleep she won't!

She woke up on the cold floor when she felt some thing nudge her roughly. She looked up at the scared face of Prince Zuko and sat up with a start. He frowned "You sleep like a rock…I was yelling at your for ever!"

She rubbed her eyes and tried to get up but fell over. Zuko raised a brow"…hey get up already!"

Again she tried and fell over. He bent down "What's wrong with you?" he felt her forehead and frowned"…You have a fever…"

Zuko didn't know the first thing a bought treating the sick, he picked her up with one hand and laid her on the bed "Uncle!" Iroh walked in yawning"Zuko it is to early for one of your angry rants…"He said yawning again. He rolled his eyes" The water bender is sick" He explained. Iroh walked over and felt her forehead "I see…looks bad ...shell need plenty of rest and water…"Zuko shook his head "We cant give her water.." Iroh looked up' Remember nephew is she is not well the Avatar will be angry..."

Zuko nodded "Ok… but tie her hands first…Uncle what are you doing?"

Iroh looked up blinking" she needs cooler cloths and a bath as well…After all she is a blooming flower, they need water and sunlight or their spirit will die." he said waving a hand as he was removing the girls shirt. Zuko turned away" ill go get the water and rope…"He muttered.

Katara opened her eyes seeing a blurred image "…Aang?..."She moaned trying to sit up but found her hands where tied down"….What? What is this?" Her vision cleared to see Zuko bending over her with a wet rag, looking agitated"……Do I look that bald to you?" He muttered wiping her head.

"No get away! Aang!" Iroh appeared next to Zuko "Calm yourself Young one…I am here to make sure Zuko behaves himself"

She raised a brow" What dose that mean?" she looked down at her self and gasped for all she wore was a short silk robe…and her chest was almost showing...and it was wet! Witch meant…

She lifted her leg and kicked Zuko off the edge of the bed' The hell are you doing!"

Zuko sat up" Why you little-"Iroh stepped between them" Enough..Katara calm yourself ..your not well and the stress could cause you to get worse..Zuko was merely doing as instructed by me…You need to be cleaned with cool water it will help your fever.."

Katara laid her head down, she did feel very dizzy. Iroh nodded and Zuko got up again holding up the rag So she lifted her leg again and he backed off making a face" This is degrading! She doesn't even want my help uncle!"

Iroh shook his head"Katara he is only washing the areas witch are uncovered, he wont go any where unnecessary…"

Katara leaned back and closed her eyes, letting Zuko approach once again. He dabbed her head and then dipped it in the cold water cleaning her neck. He then trailed down a bit and looked up nervously but she didn't bat a lash. Did she go back to sleep? Iroh sat in a chair facing away and humming to himself. Zuko kept going down between her chest and to he stomach where the robe was tied to go no further. Zuko dropped the rag"….This is stupid! "He stormed out quickly. Iroh smiled and got u walking to katara who had fallen asleep" My poor nephew…"He said patting her head.

Zuko stood in the hall. Why was he so upset, breathing like this. He made a face and went down stairs to the avatars cell.

Aang looked up blinking"….Zuko...What is it?' He jumped up" Is she ok? What have you done to her ? why isn't she with you!"

Zuko glared "She is fine, she is asleep upstairs in my bed…"

Aang pulled on his chains" In your bed! Why is she there! What have you done?"

Zuko was angered by his response "Nothing! She is sick…Don't get the wrong idea." He looked away. The avatar raised a brow "Well what do you want from me then"

Zuko didn't look at him"…I …I don't know…"


	5. Love or lust?

Gohst: Sorry I actually had the story ready a lot sooner but it got erased thanks to spell check...that's right blame spell check!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything TT

Zuko looked down at the avatar "I...I don't know…"

Aang exchanged looks with Sakka "What?"

Zuko placed his hand on his scar "….Tell me avatar…That water tribe girl, she is your woman right?"

Saaka laughed "Pfft she is no-"Aang leaped up" That's right she's my girl friend!"

Sakka stared at aang mouth opened "What!"

Aang nodded "Yep I'm in love with Katara and one day we will be married and have lots of kids and there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

Zuko struck Aang "Oh yeah?" What the, why was he so angry? Why should he care? He picked up Aang "She can't marry you if you're dead…" No! If he kills the Avatar he will never get home!

Sakka pulled on his chains "Leave Aang alone what's your deal! What you in love with my sister or something?"

Zuko dropped Aang "In…Love? Nonsence!"He turned and walked up the stairs quickly. Aang glared at the floor "….Ill kill him!"He yelled pulling his chains "Stay away from Katara!"

Sakka glared "Both of you stay away from Katara! "

Katara opened an eye hearing faint callings of her name. "Hu? Aang? Sakka?"

Zuko came in and began to untie her without a word. She sat up blinking and he glared down at her "You…"He looked down "You should get dressed…You, the avatar and your brother are almost in fire nation territory….we are stopping to buy supplies… and we are taking you ashore With us" He walked out without another word leaving only a fire nation dress laying on the bed "I'm not wearing that" She muttered.

Zuko laid his head down on the table His uncle blinked "What's the matter Zuko you seem upset" Zuko glared.

Iroh smiled "Is that blooming flower bothering you so much Zuko?" He stood up "Uncle…The avatar claims to be in love with the water tribe girl, tell me…how one would know if they are in love?"

Irohs eyes flashed 'One just knows, it's an unexplainable feeling…But it is important to know the difference between love…and lust..."

Zuko felt odd when he said the word "Lust?"

Iroh nodded' Lust can drowned a blooming flower. and cause it to wilt…Lust is a evil emotion yet a natural one, only evil if one gives in to their lust" He looked at Zuko who had turned to walk out'…Zuko.." He muttered "my poor nephew"


	6. Exscape

Gohst: yeah well. Here ya go

Disclaimer: Uhhhhh….I don't own this?

Katara had refused the dress offered to her witch enraged the prince when she came out in her water tribe cloths.

Iroh smiled "They suit her Zuko"

Zuko scoffed and turned cuffing her hands and tying a rope to the cuffs to lead her by "If there is anything you need point it out "He muttered as she walked off the ship. Aang watched from the window as katara was lead out "Zuko you big jerk"

Sokka looked up "What? What's he doing?"

Aang turned "He has Katara on a leash!"

Sokka jumped up "No way! That bastard"

Katara sighed as she was lead threw the market by the prince. She couldn't help but notice the pity in everyone's eyes as they looked at her. She kept her head down.

She wanted free, she wanted to get away, and wouldn't someone help her?

Salvation.

With the suddenness of the attack the guards had no chance, strange men with their faces hidden by cloth had grabbed kataras leash from Zukos grip after knocking him down.

Zuko stood up quickly chasing after the fleeing men and the water tribe girl who was wearing a grate big grin.

Zuko attacked one of the men and knocked him out, but by the time it took him to do that. The others where gone. He closed his eyes slowly as he looked at the forest Edge "Uncle…who where they?"

His uncle shook his head "Some sort of rebel groups no dought ..."

Zuko turned 'Let's head back to the ship…but don't set off. Men you can all rest in town, take it easy tonight…We still have the avatar and as far as he knows we still have the girl" He walked back to the ship his uncle following "What are you sceaming Zuko?"

Zuko kept walking "Nothing." He lied.

Katara smiled as she ate the fresh baked bread the old woman offered her "My dear! Held captive by the fire nation how awful for you. Your safe here our young Benders keep us safe and well hidden"

Hidden well indeed, except for that night, the blue spirit wonderd the forest

Gohst"The bell rang I gtg more soon ttyl


	7. lusty burnig kiss

Gohst: heeh I can't wait for the new avatar movie! Jet and zuko? I smell yoai!

Disclaimer: You don't even know that I don't own this

The blue spirit sighed. It was way too easy to follow the trail of the girls' rescuers/kidnappers. He saw her laughing around the fire with a young man from the small village that they had made in this woods almost completely hidden. But they where careless in their rescue attempt. He watched her closely

She moved to her left to sip some water from a bowl, her eyes closed and a happy smiled on her lips. She moved to the right with a wide grin and a waving of her hand telling a story of how scared she had been "Oh but…you have to help me rescue my friends! They are trapped on the boat because they think im still in danger. If we could let them know im safe they would break out rather easily"

The brown haired man leaned forward "Of course Katara! We will do just that, im glad my father rescued you. You're so cute! After the rescue. Maybe you and me could get to know each other better?"

Zuko gripped his blades. No not yet, don't you dare he told himself. But as the boy began to reach for her hair, and he saw her cheeks flush red, the next thing he knew, he was between them. Dimmit Zuko wtf!

He held one blade at the boys' neck and the others at kataras'; with a slight rasing of the blade he egged Katara to her feet. Her smiled and wrapped his other arm around her waist moving behind her and holding the blade to her neck while walking backwards.

They didn't dare follow him. The boy glared and turned his back to Kataras horror.

"Help..."

The boy and his group vanished from her line of sight as the masked man dragged her away.

Katara opened her eyes again and she was tied against a tree 'L-let me go" she cried out in fear to the masked man in the tree. He smiled to himself. She had no idea who he was. This should be fun. He jumped down next to her and walked around the tree slowly seeing the fear in her eyes grow made him oddly happy. What is wrong with him?

She looked away as he turned to face her and put a blade to her chin lifting it slightly.

She trembled and then it happened against his will, his body moved on its own like it was possed he moved closer to her face and traced it with his hands and she looked at him wide eyed and fearful. He tilted his mask up slightly and grabbed her chin in his hand.

He brought his face against hers and she could feel his warm breath and closed her eyes"Aang!"

He grew angry and glared. No don't say that name, not now...No you don't! And he brought his lips against hers hard. She was his now the avatar couldn't have her. He wanted her now and he would have her.

Katara wanted to cry out in pain. His lips burned! They burned like fire and it was spreading. He suddenly pulled away from her. If he hadn't pulled away, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from takeing her right there.

He turned away and looked towards the ship"…" with a quick jab on the head with the butt of his blade was out cold. Her threw her over his shoulder as he ran to the ship. He would free the avatar and the annoying one, but katara would stay.


End file.
